Saiki/Quotes
This list is incomplete. You can help improve it by editing. Pre-battle dialogue ;vs Andy Bogard :Andy: "I can feel your malice just by looking at you... You aren't Ash Crimson, are you?" :Saiki: "Indeed, I am not. But before long, you will probably be wishing I was. For I greatly exceed Ash in power... and I am utterly ruthless. Especially when it comes to humans." :Andy: "Very well... I shall use my Shiranui style to put an end to your evil plans! Let's go!" ;vs Ash Crimson :Ash: "I'm not very fond of making tirades of throwing hissy fits or anything. But when I see your face and see how much it resembles mine, I just want to shout out at the top of my lungs!" :Saiki: "It angers you that my face looks like yours? Surely that should be the other way around, Ash? I don't like you. It is you who likes me. Do you know why that is?" :Ash: "Tais-Toi! Do me a favor and shut your mouth! Forever!" ;vs Billy Kane :'' Billy: "Wipe that annoying smirk off your face, whitey. You really don't want me angry with you, I can tell you that." :Saiki: "Or what? What on earth could you possibly do to me? Do you honestly think you can kill me or something? You should know your place, you piece of trash! No one can defeat the Ruler of Time!" ;vs Iori Yagami :Saiki: "Looks like you're in a lot of trouble just because of your ancestors' carelessness 660 years ago.Would you like me to put you out of your misery?I'd be happy to oblige!" :' Iori: "I think enough hot air's come out of your mouth today.Your very existence is getting on my nerves." ;vs K' :Saiki: "How is it that you, born as the tool of some self-proclaimed god, are still allowed to walk the face of the earth? Time to die! No.... Time to be taken apart! That is the fate of all discarded fools!" :K': "You talk too much, man! Maybe melting your face off will make you shut up!" ;vs Kim Kaphwan :Kim: "Wha...!? I never would have thought that anything as purely evil as you could exist!" :Saiki: "You haven't even been around for 30 years, but you already think you're seen it all... The arrogance of you humans never fails to amaze me. Remember my face, boy, for it belongs to the one that will destroy your pitiful sense of justice!" ;vs Kyo Kusanagi :Kyo: "Wow, an Ash Crimson look-alike, huh? Are you as much of a cocky little bastard as he is?" :Saiki: "You are wrong, maggot. It is not I who looks like Ash Crimson. He looks like me... Not that I would expect you to understand such a thing. Bwahahahaha!" ;vs NEST Kyo :Kyo: "Hey, where's Ash Crimson? And don't tell me you're not related to the guy when you look like that." :Saiki: "Why do you ask? Shouldn't you be more worried about your own well-being right now? In about a minute, there probably won't be anything left of you but a pile of ashes, you know?" :'' Kyo'': "Is that all you have to say? Guess I'll just have to make you talk!" ;vs Robert Garcia :Saiki: "You're obviously some spoiled rich kid who started dabbling in karate because he was bored. How could you possible defeat me?" :Robert: "You think I'm doing this because I'm bored!? You couldn't be more wrong! I've got a really strict teacher and a serious rival! Don't think I'm Kyokugen style lightly! And if you think Kyokugen is something to laugh at, you'll son find out just how wrong you are, the hard way!" :Saiki: "You could spend your whole life practicing karate and it would never be enough! Let me provide you with proof!" ;vs Ryo Sakazaki :Saiki: "So you say you'll never step down, no matter what you're facing? That's not courage, it's just plain stupid!" :Ryo: "I'm a simple man, I'll admit. But it's helped me reach incredible heights so far! I'll never give up! I'm gonna aim for the top, and nothing's gonna get in my way!" :Saiki: "And that's why you're going to end up stranded half-way to the top. Hahaha...Nothing but destruction awaits those who fail to learn their place!" ;vs Takuma Sakazaki :Saiki: "Oh? So, you are the leader of the Kyokugen School? And what's so special about you, if I may ask? Well, it doesn't matter anyway. You don't stand a chance against me. Besides, humans are destined to expire!" :Takuma: "You're so conceited it's almost funny! I shall strike you down for your arrogance!" ;vs Terry Bogard :Terry: "Look, I don't care who or what you are! All that matters is that you're in my way, so I'm gonna kick you into orbit!" :Saiki: "You do not seem to understand who is standing in whose way. Soon,you will find that this is the unluckiest day in your life." :Terry''': "Unlucky? The way I see it, I'm grateful to get to fight someone strong for a change! Come on, let's do this!" Category:Quotes